The Straight A-Team
This segment is a parody of the A-Team. This segment is from the episode [[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The' 'Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess]]. Plot A kid is struggling at school work, so the Straight A-Team arrive to help him. The science project fair is coming up, so Phineas and Ferb desire to beat the Straight A-Team. They build a black hole against the van, and in order for the van to win, the remote is required. The remote is stolen by Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus Perry, and he makes the van explode, blasting the Straight A-Team out of the school. The award is given to Phineas and Ferb. References *Phineas and Ferb *The A-Team Characters *Alan *The Straight A-Team *Phineas *Ferb *Perry *Teacher Transcript Narrator: In 1982, a group of students went to detention for a crime they probably committed. Today they're still working of their punishment. They survived as below average tutors. If you've got a problem, if no one else can help, if you are struggling to make the honor roll, maybe you can hire... THE STRAIGHT A-TEAM! the title card, a van crashes into the school Teacher: Aah! Hannibal: Who wants extra credit? The A: Don't worry about that test, kid. We're here to help you. Murdock: Ooh hoo ooh. Come on, get in. Alan: Not really suppose-- The A: No time for jibba-jabba. Let's go! Teacher: Aah! bump The A: Oh, come on! Dang it. Gotta jiggle it here. bump The A: Oh, not quite. Oh, here we go. Hannibal: Okay, little Timmy needs our help to get straight A's. Alan: Actually, it's Alan and are you sure you guys are tutors? You look like mechanics. Face: We're both; We're mech-utors. Who do you think taught these guys how to built cool things outta nothing? Ferb: Uhh-- Hannibal: Okay, here's the plan. The A, you go undercover and help him ace his history class. Alan: Hmm... "Important event that takes place in 1849". The A: Hey, fool! Alan: "Gold Rush". Isn't that cheating? The A: I've got the whole Declaration of Independence on my butt! (Farts.) Sorry, that was a dishonorable discharge. Hannibal: Murdock, you go create a distraction while Face gives him a hand in art. (Murdock crashes a piece of art while Face switches Alan's drawing to the Mona Lisa.) Face: Straight from Paris. (Murdock crashes the Mona Lisa.) Hannibal: And I'll make sure you get a good grade by hacking to the school's mainframe. (BEEP.) "Enter Password"? They're on to us! shattering Hannibal: And for the grand finale, we'll band together to complete his science project. Alan: Actually, I'll stick with my lab partners for that one. The A: Phineas and Ferb? Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna today. Make a better science project then the Straight A-Team. Hannibal: Not if we can help it. Quick boys! Grab what you can. We'll show Hideous and Nerd here who the better builders are. gasps cries. A takes a toilet seat. Student: Hey! I wasn't finished! Straight A-Team works on their project until the bell rings The A: Times up! What do you guys have? Phineas: We made a black hole recycling bin. drinks a soda and tosses the can into the machine What did you guys make? Hannibal: We made a van with a shovel, a wheel, and a toilet seat stuck to it. Teacher: Well, it's clear on who gets the A. Face: Wait! Did we also explain it can explode into a cool fireworks display? Teacher: Really? Let's see. Face: Where did we leave that remote? It must be in the van! Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? P has the remote in his hand, The Straight A-Team gasps, Agent P pushes the button and the van blows up taking The Straight A-Team with it Perry (in pet mode): Chatters Teacher: Nice work boys. I know I promised you an A, but are you okay with an A+ instead? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Trivia *In real life, Phineas and Ferb would be disqualified for getting the van blown up. *Phineas wears glasses in this segment; in the actual show, he doesn't wear glasses. *The teacher that awards the prize is watching when Perry blows the van up, yet he still awards the prize to Phineas and Ferb. He must have not noticed Agent P. *First time Phineas and Ferb get spoofed. *Antagonists: Phineas and Ferb *In this segment, Ferb looks more like he does in the actual TV show than Phineas does. Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:TV parodies